Invovle
by Buttercup2177
Summary: Kurama mets a friend that he left behind from his human form
1. Default Chapter

Take pity this is my first fan fic. Ever. Please REVIEW! 


	2. Cover

Chapter 1- Cover  
  
The boys were tired after that last fight with Team Uratogi. when an announcement came  
  
over the intercom "Urameshi team will compete in an exhibition match in 15 minutes.  
  
Same rules and consequences apply."  
  
"What? That's not fair" shouted Kuwabara  
  
" You idiot their never fair" Hiei said in a mellow tone  
  
"What was that shorty"  
  
"Calm down nit wit, no use wasting what little energy you have"  
  
" He's right" Yuusuke interrupted with a smirk  
  
"Easy for you to say" Kuwabara Mumbled. When the door on the other side of the arena  
  
opened with a slow creak, a chill went up Kuwabara's spine.  
  
"What's wrong?" asked Botan  
  
"Their something weird about those guys. I can't quit tell what"  
  
The five fighters were made of two huge demons with horns, one orange, one blue.  
  
Another at an average human height who's face and body was covered in long thick robs,  
  
and two midget size demons, that seemed like twins except on have pointy ears and one  
  
has no ears at all.  
  
"Will the 2 captains step into the ring."  
  
Yuusuke and the small one with pointy ears stepped forward into the ring. "one fight, one  
  
decision." said the small opponent  
  
"sounds good to me, I'm ready" Yuusuke protested  
  
"Not your choice, our choice in fighters"  
  
"What? No way!"  
  
"We'll make it fair then; one of our fighters against 3 of yours ,except you, one at time  
  
,if our fighter is done you win, if all three of your fighters lose we win  
  
Yuusuke pondered for a moment "Sure your funeral ya little rat."  
  
The 2 captains parted  
  
"Well who wants to go first" Yuusuke asked the rest of the boys.  
  
" I will" shouted Kuwabara  
  
"Go for it." Yuusuke lead toward Hiei and Kurama "Be ready to jump in when he loses"  
  
"I heard that Urameshi" Kuwabar yelled back.  
  
Kuwabara was set in the ring, ready to go without an opponent.  
  
"Team..uh, Team.uh, you present you fighter" spoke the announcer pointing to the  
  
opposite team. The masked fighter that was the one to step into the ring, after taking off  
  
the robs that covered his body and leaving the head mask. The only  
  
thing any one could tell now that he was a she.  
  
"Wait a minute, hold on, that's a girl, I can fight a girl" Kuwaba said instantly at the  
  
realization.  
  
"Don't worry it won't that long" said the leader of the other team.  
  
The fight did not official start before the masked fighter attacked with such swiftness, that he did not  
  
know she was next to him till she touch his bare neck. Leaving him lying on the ground seemingly  
  
unconscious, He didn't even get to start an offence.  
  
"Okay, one, two, three." the announcer was interrupted by the masked fighter " he's done, move"  
  
"But."'  
  
"Move on"  
  
"Fine, 10 and the winner masked fighter from team....team, ha what is their name?  
  
"Team Yuromeshsa" Proclaimed the little leader.  
  
Kuwabara's body was pulled out of the ring. Hiei stepped into the ring as he was standing in the ring  
  
while Botan tries to figure out what happened to him. Checking every possible out come she could think  
  
of. "He'll be fine, It looks like he's just stunned" she said  
  
"Let's begin" Hiei said Hiei went to attack but his feet would no move. The masked fighter walked to him without a care and  
  
touched Hiei on the head and he also fell unconscious.  
  
"Well Hiei is down ."Screeched the announcer  
  
"He is done next fighter." calmly spoke the masked fighter  
  
"1, 2, 3,."  
  
"Next fighter now"  
  
"10"  
  
"Hey that's not fair you little sea serpent" Yuusuke yelled  
  
"Look at him there is no way he will get up"  
  
"Still"  
  
Over the intercom came a low female voice " This part of the match is over next fighter from the  
  
Urameshi team now enter the ring"  
  
Yuusuke gave a low glare at any one in his view. Kurama stepped into the ring with a slow start.  
  
"Keke take off the mask " said the Leader of the Yuromeshsa Team" 


	3. Release

Slowly the mask came off of the fighter's face, reviling half her face (If girl insert your description instead).She had long flowing black hair in three ponytail. Violet eyes that seemed so familiar to Kurama, but he couldn't not fully recognize who she was. The rest of her face was not shown do to her hesitation she reattached the mask to her face. "And begin" proclaimed the ring announcer. Kurama Stood ready to fight, but the now revealed young girl was standing unchanged and casual with a hand on her hip. "I will not fight you" she spoke softly Kurma's stance turn normal not understanding what has just happened. "What?" "I will not fight you, I can't" "Who are you?" "that's not important" The crowd was becoming restless "tell me" "leave the ring now" "I can't do that" "I don't want to hurt you, Suwechy" That caught Kurama off guard. " You mean too m." she trailed off The crowd became wild and infuriated by the lack of violence they are seeing. "That is it Keke, destroy him now" Shout the other midget demon. Keke turned her glance away from Kurama and turned her glaze to the floor. "Kill him" the crowd started a chant in unison. Keke placed both hands on her head and stated to grip it in pain. Growls stated to come from the back of her neck that turned into low moans. Kurama took a step back not understanding what is going on but taking precautions. A high pitched scream came from her that resulted in her falling to her knees. She fell silent along with the crowd. She snatched the mask off her in one sweep of her hand. Keke's hair fell over her face covering her facial features. I sounded as though she was crying. The crowd was not pleased with this and erupted in complaints: "What the hell is this?" "What happened to her?" "Why the hell did they put this weakling in?" "Don't they have someone better?" Kurama going against his better judgment he stepped close to her, only inches from her. He cries turned to laughter. Her hand with incredible speed grabs his face, still snickering she released him and left the ring. Kurama weakened by her touch was still standing, barely. Her touch no matter how rough seem familiar and a bit curious as to why she did not finish him. The announcer interrupted his train of thought ". 9 and 10 Team Urameshi wins." Kurama blocking out the continuous of his thoughts. Slowly walked to the edge of the ring his time was on. "this is not done." The little leader of the other team shouted when a hand touched his throat and a low whispered voice said in his ear "Let it go or you will be next" "Keke, I made you, you can't do this to me" a quiver of fear in his voice. "I just did" she removed her hand from his throat and left through the large arena doors, disappearing into the darkness. Kurama watched out the corner of his eye the whole time. Yuusuke holding up Kuwabara, and Botan supporting Hiei who had a waken but still a bit woozy. Kurama refused support claiming to be okay for the trip back to the hotel room. 


	4. Remember

Chapter 3- Remember

Kurama was in deep thought in their hotel room following the previous match. But was interrupted by Kuwabara barging into the room flirting with 

Yukina in his usual way of rambling and turning red in the face after she healed him. 

"Kurama how long you plan on being up her?" Kuwabara asked. No response. "Kurama, Kurama, KURAMA"

Kurama slightly turned his head in the direction of Kuwabara and Yukina.

"It's her"

"Of course, this is Yukina you already know who she is, duh."

"No, the masked fighter from today"

"You know her"

"Knew her, along time ago when I was a human child" Kurama stood with a slow breath and stood nest to the large screen doors that led to the balcony.

Yukina stood by his side and asked and asked questionably "How do you know her?"

Kurama looked at his hands grasped together down by his waist. "When I was around 4 in my human body, my mother thought I needed to interact more with other children. She would baby sit another little girl that was about my age and would try to get us to play together. It never worked. She was so cheerful and wanted to play outside." Kurama had a small smile on his face and let out a tiny laugh. "We went to kindergarten together. We always had to hold hands crossing to street. They were so warm even in the winter, I was not well liked among the other children. I often found myself in fights and should could always help me. By the 4th grade my mother thought it best to home school me and she would come by every day."

"What was her name?"

"Kieke, my nickname for her was Keke"

Kuwabara interrupted " After all that she still fought us" , and in a low sulky voice he said "that would explain why she left you alone." 

Kurama continued " I wouldn't believe she would remember me now, that was years ago."

"It never came up that she was a demon" asked Kuwabara

"Actually, Kuwabara, she wasn't"


	5. Demon

Chapter 4 - Demon

Kurama trained in the nearby forest upon hearing the trees movement and the crackling of twigs snapping in two. He didn't give any sign that he noticed or was even paying attention. Until the noises stopped, Kurama did the same. 

The voice of a young woman could be heard behind him.

"By yourself at these dangerous times"

"I see no danger" said Kurama.

"That's because you have your back facing it"

"You won't hurt me, so there is no danger" The voice came closer with the combination of footsteps in dead leaves. "I won't because I need your help"

Kurama refuse to face, knowing he may break at looking upon her face. "What could I possible help you with that you couldn't obtain yourself." As Kurama began to walk away he could hear her yell 

"I'm a demon"

"Demon, you were never a demon, how is that possible"

"I don't know, I just get these impulses I can't control.

Kurama made a turn to face her with his body but his head went down "What about that creature you follow"

"I don't follow him or any of the others anymore"

"anymore?"

"I destroyed them all"

"For what purpose"

"They annoyed me"

"We will finish this back at the hotel, tell me more about that demon their" 


	6. Half Truth

Chapter 5 - Half Truth

Keke sat on the couch with her legs crossed. Her back was slumped over with her head down. Kurama had his back to her. He was going through the mini frig to find some food for her. They were lacking those previsions all he could find was sushi. Kurama turned to her nearly dropping the food at the sight.

"you can fly" staring at her levitating body only a few inches off the couch.

"Huh…" she seemed to have snapped out of a trance and fell back to the couch.

"What exactly is the demon's power" he said while placing the plate of sushi on the table. With out a hesitation to got a disgusted look on her face upon seeing the food.

"you don't like it" he asked

"you know I don't like fish"

"Sorry , it must have slipped my mind" they both got a pretty good chuckle out of the small interaction. Then Keke became serious

"I don't know what it is or the exact power but I think it can manipulate electricity"

"Do you know how you stopped everyone's movement"

"It had something to do with the electric pulse that moves through the body

"How long can you control it?"

"I…"

She was interrupted by the door opening. And I high pitched squeal.

"Calm down Botan" said Kurama in a cool voice. "She is not here to hurt anyone"

"What makes you think you can trust her" 

At that moment Yukina came in from behind her and tugged Botan by the arm. "Botan, come with me I will explain it to you, just come with me please"

Botan reluctantly followed her mumbling " I hope your right Kurama"


End file.
